the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TearsOfGold451/Grateful.
If you had told me three years and a month or so ago that "House of Anubis" would grow to be one of the most precious things to have ever entered my life, I would have laughed at you and said "Yeah, right. That show looks like it will be terrible, I'm not going to watch it." If you had told me the same exactly three years ago, I would probably have still not agreed. I would have said "Well, it won't be that ''important to me, but it's a good show. 'I was listening to 'A Dance 'Round The Memory Tree' by Oren Lavie, setting myself into the mood. Then it finished and went onto Friday. Thanks, iTunes. Changing it to 'This Is Home' by Switchfoot now. I'll watch it as it goes on. It's better than I thought it'd be." If you had told me the same exactly two years ago, or perhaps just under, I would have said "I remember that show. I've seen adverts for the second season. I can't wait - it looks so good!". If you had said the same to me exactly a year ago, I would have said "Oh, my God, I can't wait! I love this show so much, you don't even understand. WHEN ARE MORE TRAILERS COMING OUT FOR THE THIRD SEASON?" If you were to tell me exactly the same ''now'', I would say "It is." Because it is. I know most of you do not live in the UK or Ireland, or at least did not when House of Anubis started here, on Friday, 25th February, 2011, at 17:00. lot of you are American and therefore it started for you, on Saturday, 1st January, 2011, at 8/7c unless, of course, you did not watch it from that date. However, this is one of the most important dates for me. House of Anubis, despite the sometimes poorer acting (particularly in the first season), the sometimes poorer dialogue, and other negativities that one might point out, is, I believe, one of the most crucial key elements to my current life. It gives me memories. I was 11 years and 4 days old when it started; I was in Year 6, the last year of primary school. House of Anubis helps me to remember so much of my final few months there; I yearn for it daily, and I don't think I'll ever be able to accept that I have to grow up and leave it behind. I long to be that little boy who sat in front of the TV at 17:00 every week day after school, with the spring sun shining in through the window, knowledge of the day in my head, and just smile. Smile at it all. I am so jealous of the past. Sometimes I scream to my 11 year old self to take advantage of the short time he has. Just as importantly as the memories, it gives me ''you'''''. I remember, clear as day, coming onto this wiki as soon as the first five episodes had aired that night. (I liked to, and still do, search up things I have just watched). I realised that everything had already aired in the U.S. and didn't go back on the website; I didn't want to spoil myself! Then, I remember, when Season 2 came on, I would visit the Wiki occasionally. Eventually, I made my account. I wouldn't ''properly ''use it until, I am pretty sure, exactly a year later. You guys are some of the best friends I could ever hope for. You were not my first internet friends, and I highly doubt you will be the last, but you, along with some others I have met, are among the most important. Aside from all the drama, you are the greatest people one could ask for. And it is because no channel that Sky provided decided to air anything mildly entertaining that night, and that no one was in the living room, and that I would automatically switch over to 604 (the Nickelodeon channel) when I got bored of everything else on TV, that I have you, and that I am here. So thank you, guys, for being so awesome. Wow, I've made myself even worse by writing this. Thank you so much for House of Anubis. To this day, Friday, 25th February, 2011, remains the second best day of my life so far. Category:Blog posts